marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alejandro Montoya (Earth-616)
| Relatives = David (father), Rosario (mother), Pedro (brother), Conchita, Rosita (sisters), Migdalia (cousin), Paco Montoya (the original Aguila, ancestor) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City,New York, United States | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Moustache | Citizenship = Spanish | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Wealthy swashbuckler | Education = | Origin = Depowered Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Madrid, Spain | Creators = Jo Duffy; Trevor von Eedon; Dave Cockrum | First = Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 1 58 | HistoryText = Origin Born in Spain, Alejandro Montoya was a mutant whose power manifested while he was still a teenager, but he kept it hidden. Alejandro Montoya took the identity of the swashbuckling "El Águila." In America, Montoya appeared as Águila as a champion for the poor of New York City, stopping criminals such as drug dealers and slum lords. It is probable that the money he confiscated from these criminals was redistributed to the poor. Since his activities were outside the law, Águila was wanted by the police and on several occasions, he found himself in conflict with and sometimes working with Power Man and Iron Fist. El Aguila, who believes the two Heroes for Hire to be involved in shady business following their last encounter.When Power Man and Iron Fist arrive in Canada, they are taken into Jeryn's private office where he tells the two that he believes that some of the women on his staff may be stealing the various assets that that are kept that Arie. When El Aguila arrives to attack the Aerie, he ultimately ends up teaming up with Power Man and Iron Fist and exposing a number of Jeryn's support staff who are responsible. After the thieves are defeated, El Aguila is thanked for his help, Aguila departs from the Arie as an ally of the Heroes for Hire, but not before stealing a kiss from Jennie. Águila once found himself in conflict with the Avenger Hawkeye while investigating Cross Technological Enterprises, when Hawkeye was serving as their head of security. After M-Day Águila was supposedly depowered on M-Day event, but still was considered a 'Potential Recruit' for the Initiative. Águila is mentioned as serving on the board of directors of the Penance Corps. Fellow board of directors members include Black Tiger, Crime-Buster, Justin Alphonse Gamble and Thunderbolt. The Penance Corps board of directors reportedly posed for a picture. | Powers = None | Abilities = He has trained in the art of swordsmanship and is by any standard a master swordsman. | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = *'Medium Requirement:' The major limitation of El Águila's bioelectric blast was that he had to be in contact with a conductive metal in order to release it. Accordingly, he carries a sword through which he shot his power. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = El Águila carries a double-edged steel sword, 36 inches long, weighing 2 1/2 pounds. It has a hand guard that curves around the knuckles. | Notes = *Montoya is merely the latest in a long line of El Águila's dating back to the 19th century. * The letters page of credits Dave Cockrum with creating Montoya's distinctive costume. | Trivia = | Links = * OHMU #1, Jan 1983, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, Deluxe Edition #1 * Marvel Westerns: Outlaw Files }} Category:Electrokinesis Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Fencing Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Multilingual